Juste une vie c'est pas grand chose
by EissulCala
Summary: Biographie d'une lycanthrope. Les armes en argent sa fait mal... mais les blessures d'amours ne se cicatrisent jamais. Histoire d'une blessure jamais refermé, histoire d'une longue mort...One shot POV


-1- Maman… j'ai 4 ans et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dit tu plus rien ! Pourquoi dors tu Maman ! MAMAN ! Maman tu pleure du sang maman ! Maman réveille toi ! Il se rapproche maman ! Maman je ne veux pas aller avec eux ! Maman pourquoi ton corps est il tout noir ? Maman je t'en pris réveille toi !

Pourquoi ma maman dort t'elle alors que moi j'ai si peur ! J'ai vu l'homme ouvrir et faire rentrer la lumière, maman à crier, si fort maman tu as crié si fort, ton corps et devenu si noir… depuis tu dors… cela fait des heures que j'essaye de réveiller maman ! Les hommes qui l'ont endormis ne m'ont pas vus… Enfin j'ai vu père revenir, il a essayer de m'expliquer que maman ne se réveillerais pas… qu'elle aurais toujours les yeux fermer, il semblait tellement triste, j'ai voulu lui expliquer qu'elle allais se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux de maman… Mais il n'a pas voulu ! Il me parlais si durement ! Je m'en rappelle encore… la salle vide maintenant… les amis de père m'on emmener… je ne comprenais rien ! Pourquoi père pleure t'il ? Mais dit-lui ! Maman dors juste ! Je ne pleure pas quand quelqu'un dors !

Je me souviens très bien, mon père tenait encore ma mère dans ces bras, ces yeux pleurait tellement !

Père m'a dit que nous devions partir ! Je l'ais suivis. Nous avons pris le carrosse, puis avons continuer juste à cheval, puis à pied et pour finir c'est un des amis à père qui m'a porter, nous avons toujours continuer. Personne ne m'expliquait… Je voulais le consoler moi père, mais il ne me parlais plus, personne ne me parlais plus, j'étais toute seul au milieu de tout ces hommes, pourquoi maman n'était elle pas venu ? Un soir père à décider que nous ne marcherions plus… On était dans une forêt, j'avais peur. J'ai voulu allez voir père mais il ne m'a même pas regarder, pourquoi est tu si triste père ?

Et puis nous avons vécu dans cette forêt, j'ai 10 ans et je cours. Je ne sais plus après quoi je cours mais je cours, chaque jour un peu plus nombreux viennent les amis à père, ils est tout le temps occupé, il ne m'a pas adressé depuis que j' ais quatre ans, si je veux lui parler je demande déjà à ces amis les plus proche qui lui transmette le message.

J'ai 15ans. Je passe mes journées et mes nuits à courir dans la foret, je pourrais continuer à courir tout droit que cela ne changerais rien. Père ne viendrais plus me chercher, j'ai compris que maman était morte, que j'avais assisté à sa mort. Elle était morte à cause de moi, à cause de se que j'étais. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas se que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une gamine pour eux, je ne dors pas en même temps qu'eux, je mange après eux, je passe mes journées le plus loin possible d'eux.

J'ai 16 ans. Sa y'est je suis partis. Il y'a deux jours, j'ai pris de la nourriture et j'ai couru le plus loin possible devant moi, il ne leurs ont fallu que quelque heures pour me retrouver. Père était d'une humeur massacrante. Il a tuer un de ces subalterne pour se calmer. Mais il ne m'a toujours pas parler…

J'ai 23 ans et je suis en guerre, on a donné des noms au abomination : Les vampires ! Ils ont tués ma mère. Mon père, le chef Lycan rassemble ces troupes, nous sommes au milieu de le Russie, proche du Kajekistan. Nous allons tué tout les vampires, jusqu'à plus soif…

J'ai 100ans. La guerre à eu lieu, nous sommes morts. Notre race est morte. Ils sont tous partis… ils sont partis rejoindre maman. Mon père et tout les lycans sont partis attaqué. Je n'ai pas eu le droit moi. Seul mon père est revenu, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous morts… je les connaissent chacun d'entre eux…

J'ai 467ans. Père est moi sommes partis en Amérique. Il y a plus de lycans. Nous vivons dans les égouts, je cours dedans tout les matins.

J'ai 501ans. Je l'aime. Il s'appelle Alexander, il est allemand. Je l'aime. C'est un vieux Lycan. Mon père veut bien que je l'épouse, il dit que c'est un bon partis.

J'ai 503 ans et j'ai enfin compris. Tout qui je suis. Ma mère est morte car je suis un hybride, semi-vampire, semi-Lycan. Elle a été brûlé vive par le soleil. J'étais là. Tout les soirs je revoie se moment maintenant que j'ai compris. Je le revoie tout le temps, avec parfois un léger détail en plus, une goutte de sang, un bruit de fouet…

J'ai 504ans je me suis marié à Alexander. Notre mariage fut un carnage chez les humains, pour nous se fut un festin, normal pour des fêtes royal.

J'ai 504ans et je suis maman à mon tour. Svetlana. D'une pâleur extrême. Mais elle a mes yeux noir.

J'ai505ans. Pendant une offensive des vampires, j'ai perdu de vue Alexander… je sais qu'il ne sent est pas sortis, je sais aussi qu'il m'a permis de sauver Svetlana. Je suis de nouveau seul avec mon père.

J'ai 508 ans. Une vampire et un hybride comme moi, mais bien meilleur car c'est un… pur souche on permis de tué deux ancêtre vampire. Mais père est mort. Moi et ma fille étions là. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras mais Svetlana à essayer de le réveiller, j'ai pleurer. Il m'étais arriver la même chose 504ans plutôt… Père m'a juste dit "Je t'aime" Nous avions échangé moins d'une dizaine de phrase en 508ans.

J'ai 600ans. Svetlana vient de se marier cette nuit. Son mariage était comme le mien… magnifique. Je regarde cette baignoire… entièrement rempli d'argent. Je n'ai plus qu'a plongé, Maman, les amis de papa et mes amis par la même occasion, Alexander et Papa.

J'ai eu 601ans. Je suis morte.


End file.
